


Pendragon meets Holmes

by Humphrey



Series: Pendragon and Holmes [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humphrey/pseuds/Humphrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks he should meet Merlin’s brothers. Merlin doesn’t agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendragon meets Holmes

“I don’t think you understand how much I hate you right now.”

Arthur tries his best not to laugh, Merlin seriously looks like a grumpy puppy at the moment. “Oh, come on, Merlin. All I did was invite your family to our engagement party, that’s hardly a crime, is it?”

“To me, it is. You don’t know my family,” Merlin scoffs.

“That’s exactly why I invited them in the first place, it would be a bit awkward if I met them for the first time at our wedding.”

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on inviting them to our wedding,” Merlin reveals.

Arthur has no idea how to respond to that. “I don’t understand, you don’t want them to come to our wedding? I didn’t know the rift was that deep.”

“We just don’t get on, it’s not a big deal. I don’t want to spend the most important day of my life dealing with them.”

“Fine, it’s your decision,” Arthur says reluctantly, “but is there anything I need to know about them? I mean, is there a reason you dislike them this much.”

“It’s not like I hate them or anything, we’re just not that close,” Merlin explains. “One of the consequences of being the baby in the family. When I was growing up, my brothers had already left home. Our mum was really the only connection we shared.”

“Alright, just one thing I was curious about, why do you have a different surname?”

For the first time in this conversation, Merlin has a rather fond look on his face. “That was my mum, she was determined to give at least one of her children her own name.”

“I truly am sorry, Merlin, I thought this would be a nice surprise, I had no idea you would be this against it.”

“Don’t apologize, Arthur, I probably should have talked to you about this sooner. But now that we’ve sorted this, we could perhaps try to find a way to tell your dad that we don’t want the Prime Minister at our wedding.”

Arthur nods since the conversation is undoubtedly finished. But he still feels like there’s some unfinished business to deal with.

\-----

Two days later, Arthur decides to pay his sister a visit during her lunch break.

“So you don’t think it’s weird: not inviting your family to your wedding?”

Morgana sighs, she’s clearly not in the mood for conversation. “I don’t know, it’s not like you’ve always been best pals with dad. Out of curiosity, have they got back to you about their invitation? Cause that could be really awkward.”

“Not yet, which should have been my first clue. It usually doesn’t take people this long to confirm their presence if they really want to be there. I guess the Holmes family isn’t really interested in our nuptials.”

Morgana nearly spits out her drink. “Did you just say Holmes? I had no idea Merlin was related to that family!”

Arthur has no idea what she’s on about. “Am I supposed to recognize that name, I know his family is pretty well-off, but if they were socialites I would have run into them at one of dad’s parties.”

“You’re such an idiot, little brother. Do you ever read a paper? Sherlock Holmes is a private detective, he’s supposed to be brilliant. I’ve been reading his husband’s blog for years, it’s all very spectacular. And I guess Mycroft Holmes is the oldest brother.”

Arthur gives her an encouraging nod, he had no idea how useful his sister’s nosiness could be.

“Well according to one of the MPs I dated, he has a very important position in the government. It’s hard to believe that sweet, adorable Merlin is related to those two.”

Arthur laughs. “I wouldn’t exactly describe him as sweet and adorable. He can be quite dangerous. What is the name of Sherlock’s husband?”

“It’s John Watson,” Morgana replies. "It’s not hard to find his blog, if you’re curious.”

“I wasn’t on planning on reading it,” Arthur denies, “it’s just that I vaguely remember someone confirming their invitation and I had no idea who it was. I just thought it was someone Merlin invited.” Arthur takes out his Blackberry to check his mail. “Here it is. Crap, John Watson has confirmed that he’s coming to our engagement party.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to call him to disinvite them.”

“That’s just rude,” Arthur says. “Why don’t you do it, you love being rude to people.”

Morgana rolls her eyes at him. “It’s not my bloody wedding and I’m not the one who invited them in the first place. Come on, be a big boy. You can do it right now.”

“I don’t have his number,” Arthur argues.

Two minutes later, he does have the number and no excuses so he decides to be brave and makes the call.

Just when he thinks he’s in the clear, someone picks up the phone and asks, “How can I help you?”

“Hello, my name is Arthur Pendragon,” he answers politely. “I’m the one who sent out the invitation.”

“Oh right, well I can say that I’m looking forward to meeting you. I’ve always thought Merlin was without a doubt the nicest brother.”

“Wait, so you’ve already met him?”

“Yes, of course,” John confirms. “We all had dinner at the house last month, I believe you were on a business trip at the time.”

Arthur knows he wasn’t on a business trip at the time, but he doesn’t know why Merlin lied about it. This is just weird, why is Merlin having secret dinners with the family he doesn’t like?

“Do you want to have to lunch together tomorrow?” he asks John impulsively. He needs to get to the bottom of this.

“I think so, Sherlock is busy with a case anyway.”

“That’s great, I’ll send you an address later. Until tomorrow,” he says.

“Bye,” John says finally.

Morgana frowns, seemingly confused how that conversation ended up going. “Are you having lunch with this guy when you were supposed to disinvite him?”

“It seems Merlin isn’t as estranged from his family as he claims to be.”

“Arthur, maybe you shouldn’t get involved in this,” she warns him.

“I’m marrying Merlin, I think I deserve to know all his dirty secrets before I do. It’s not like I’m keeping any secrets.”

“Most people would describe you as a bit _too_ open. Well I guess I can’t stop you but just be careful and don’t get too involved.”

“Thanks for the sisterly advice but I won’t need it, I know what I’m doing.”

\------

Arthur isn’t too sure about that when he’s sitting at a table in a quiet restaurant, waiting for John Watson. He supposes even married people need their own, little secrets. But what if this isn’t a small secret, what is Merlin hiding from him? What if is his family is in the mob or something?

He stops worrying when someone slides into the seat in front of him. John Watson doesn’t look like a dangerous criminal at all, in fact he looks perfectly harmless and normal.

“Arthur Pendragon, I presume.”

“Yes and you must be John Watson, it’s nice to meet you,” Arthur says and offers him his hand.

Once the awkward first introductions are over, Arthur cuts right to the chase. “So do you have any idea why Merlin doesn’t want me to meet his brothers?”

Fortunately, Johns doesn’t look offended, he even looks slightly amused. “I’m sure Merlin has his reasons. Listen to be truthful, Sherlock and Mycroft aren’t exactly the easiest people to get along with, I think Merlin is trying to protect you from them. He’s always been practical.”

“I don’t need to be protected, I can take care of myself. I grew up with Uther Pendragon, I think I can deal with the brothers Holmes.”

“It’s your funeral,” John shrugs. “But I take it that inviting us all to your engagement party was your idea.”

“Yes. However, Merlin doesn’t want his family to come so I’m afraid I will have to disinvite you.”

“That’s not a problem,” John says nonchalantly. “I actually think you’re doing me a favour, Sherlock is horrible at parties, and I can’t even blame the alcohol.”

“My sister told me that you’re his assistant. I was just wondering, is that case he’s working on nearly finished? I think I might have something for him.”

“Sure, just contact me if you need more information.”

Arthur smiles, he’s definitely planning on doing exactly that.

\-----

Since Merlin refuses to tell him anything, Arthur is forced to use less conventional ways to get more information: having a beer with Will. He’s been Merlin’s best friend for sixteen years so Arthur figures he must have met his brothers at some point.

“Mate, I don’t see why you’re so bothered. Trust me, you don’t want to meet Sherlock Holmes, the guy is totally vicious. I can’t even remember how many times he insulted me in just one minute.”

“That’s the thing,” Arthur sulks. “I clearly don’t even deserve the opportunity to be offended by Sherlock Holmes. It’s not like I don’t know how to deal with difficult family members, you’ve met my parents and Morgana.”

“Sure have,” Will concurs with a slight shudder. “But the Pendragons have never called me a porn addict in front of my mother, so the Holmes family wins this round.”

“He really said that?”

“Of course he did, Sherlock has no filter whatsoever. But at least he talks, Mycroft just glares at you with his scary umbrella. Pretty sure he had me under surveillance when I first started hanging around Merlin.”

“But you were six at the time,” Arthur points out.

“Exactly,” Will says and slaps him on the shoulder.

Alright, maybe Arthur is starting to understand Merlin’s reluctance.

\-----

That doesn’t stop him from paying a visit to 221B Baker Street. Arthur Pendragon doesn’t scare easily.

Meeting Sherlock Holmes is actually quite underwhelming after all Will’s warnings, since he appears to be unconscious.

“Sorry, this is the result of one of his experiments,” his husband says apologetically.

“Are you sure he’s alright, I could take you to the hospital,” he suggests.

“Oh no it’s fine, I’m a doctor actually,” John says. “He’ll just sleep it off. Are you here about your case? Or is it Merlin that brings you here?”

“Actually I am dealing with quite the mystery,” Arthur informs him. “It’s nothing really serious but I think we have a spy in our office. I’m almost completely sure who it is, but I would like to know for sure before I sack them.”

“Hmm, I’m sorry but I don’t think this case is interesting enough for Sherlock, he usually only gets excited if there’s a dead body involved.”

“Well, my sister has been particularly annoying lately, I’m sure something can be arranged. But for now, just mention to him that Arthur Pendragon wants his help, I have a feeling that might catch his interest.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” John says, sounding quite suspicious.

Arthur just gives him his most rewarding grin, Pendragons can be very charming when they want to be.

\-----

“Merlin, I’ve set up a meeting with Sherlock, is that a problem for you?”

Merlin nearly drops the bag of crisps he just opened and says, “What are you talking about? Didn’t I tell you that I didn’t want him at my wedding, why are you meeting him?”

“Surprisingly, a famous detective can come in handy sometimes. I’m this close to nailing Edwin for corporate espionage, I just need Sherlock to give me the evidence I need to sack him. For some reason, my dad is still rather fond of him.”

“It’s not like Sherlock is the only private detective in London,” Merlin argues, “you’re just curious.”

“Of course, I’m curious,” Arthur admits easily, “you’ve been so secretive about them. I even had a beer with Will to find out why that is. But he assured me that you’re just very protective and I believe him.”

“I’m sorry, Arthur. I understand why you’re so curious but Will is right, I was trying to protect you from these vultures. But maybe I’m exaggerating, you are a Pendragon after all.”

“I most certainly am. But seriously, if you’ve got a problem with this, I’ll call the whole thing off.”

“No, it’s fine, in fact it was pretty much inevitable. But in exchange, I am expecting a lot of cuddle time while we watch the movie I pick.”

“But I thought it was my turn to pick a movie,” Arthur starts saying, until he catches the look Merlin throws him. “Right, whatever you want, sweetheart.”

In the end, it turns out to be a terrible movie. Not that Arthur particularly cares when he has Merlin in his arms.

\-----

Arthur is busy working on his brand new laptop (the previous one didn’t survive Merlin’s last visit) when he’s suddenly interrupted by someone storming into his office.  This is very unusual since normally no one gets past Leon.

But the man who has possibly assassinated Leon, doesn’t seem very bothered about interrupting Arthur. And he’s wearing a fabulous coat.

“You must be Sherlock Holmes,” Arthur grins. “And I’m sure you didn’t miss my name on the door. Arthur Pendragon, such an honour to meet you.” He doesn’t bother extending a hand to his future brother-in-law since it doesn’t look like Sherlock cares about social niceties.

“I’m sure the honour is all yours,” Sherlock replies, he doesn’t even sound sarcastic about it. “John told me about all about your nasty spy problem. Interesting that you only sprung into action after you learned about my existence.”

Arthur shrugs. “I would call it a happy coincidence. This way I can see if my brother-in-law is really that impressive as people claim he is _and_ I get rid of my nasty little spy.”

It looks like Sherlock is analyzing him very carefully. “Well, I’m sure you’re used to getting exactly what you want. Everything about you just screams ‘rich and spoiled.’”

“Ah, but I don’t have your fabulous coat,” Arthur counters. “How soon can you get me the evidence? There is a board meeting tomorrow where this information could come in handy. But if that’s too soon..”

“Everything should be in order in two hours, you can expect a email from John to sort everything out. I must say, you’re nothing like his usual type.”

“What is his usual type?” Arthur asks, honestly curious.

“Losers, drunks, drug addicts, the type of men a stuffy mother would be pissed off about. Teenagers and their love for drama, it’s exhausting really.”

“Merlin is no longer a teenager,” Arthur points out.

“Oh, I’m sure he’s a very mature 22-year-old. And how old are you? Judging by the wrinkles you’ve already acquired, you must be at least 32. Or maybe you’ve spent too much time in Ibiza.”

“I’m 30,” Arthur informs him with a smile. “But rest assured, your brother tends to be a lot more mature than me. Now, I hope you’re not too disappointed that he doesn’t want your presence at our wedding. According to your lovely husband, you’re not exactly a fan of weddings.”

“He certainly wasn’t lying about that. I’m sure Merlin knows what he’s doing,” Sherlock says and now he does sound sarcastic. Without any further warning, he leaves Arthur’s office. Leon comes in after him and says, “I’m sorry, sir. I was only gone for a couple seconds, I don’t know how this happened.”

“It’s no problem, Leon, this visit was actually quite informative,” Arthur says. He’s definitely having a chat with Merlin tonight.

\-----

They’re having dinner when Arthur brings it up. “Thanks to your brother, I don’t think Edwin is going to be working at our company tomorrow.”

“That’s good news,” Merlin replies, he suddenly seems very interested in his plate.

“He actually wasn’t as scary as I thought he would be. Actually, I would like to see him battle Morgana, that could be interesting. He did mention something about your sordid past.”

“Did he now?” Merlin asks, he looks at Arthur with the same analyzing look he saw in Sherlock’s eyes.

“Yes, he told me that I’m not exactly your usual type. Apparently you usually fancy ‘drug addicts and alcoholics.’”

“Pfft, Sherlock has no idea what he’s talking about. I might have gone through a slightly rebellious phase, but who doesn’t when they’re a teenager. I was just bored, I guess.”

“So it doesn’t bother you that I’m older than you?”

Merlin snorts. “You might be older than me, Arthur, but no one is going to accuse you of being more mature. You really shouldn’t pay attention to Sherlock’s ramblings. Mycroft is the one who has a file on you and according to him we’re quite compatible.”

“You’re definitely my favourite in the family.”

“We are getting married, I’m supposed to be your favourite boy in the world,” Merlin teases.

“Oh, you definitely are, but maybe not my favourite cook in the world.”

He gets a well deserved kick for that.

\-----

The next few weeks are so busy that Arthur forgets all about the Holmes family. Their engagement party is of course a massive success. And it seems like everyone is already looking forward to the wedding. Arthur is actually busy with one of the final touches when he’s approached by the brother he hasn’t met yet.

“Nice tie,” Mycroft Holmes compliments him.

“Thanks, I’ve got a great stylist. So what brings you to this shop, are you here to make the traditional brotherly threat right before the wedding?”

“Threats are so nasty, certainly nothing I would occupy myself with,” Mycroft says. “I’m here for a much more innocent purpose. I was going to call your secretary first, but I thought it might be best to ask you this in person. Are you available in the first week of January? It’s a family tradition, Merlin gave me permission to invite you.”

Arthur has no idea what this family tradition entails, but he doesn’t really have a reason not to accept Mycroft’s offer. “I would love to be there.”

“That is good news, I will see you then. Good luck with the wedding and the tie.”

“Wait, are you sure you don’t want to come?” Arthur asks him. “I’m sure Merlin wouldn’t really have a problem with it. He was only trying to protect me after all.”

“Unfortunately, there is a minor revolution this week that is stopping me from coming to your wedding. But I do appreciate the invitation.”

“I haven’t read anything about a revolution this week.”

“Not yet,” Mycroft smiles and then he leaves, with his umbrella.

Very weird family, Arthur concludes.

\-----

Being married to Merlin is exactly as lovely as Arthur has always imagined it to be. Arthur can’t imagine loving anyone more than he loves Merlin.

Of course at the moment, Merlin is throwing socks at him so it probably isn’t the right time for a love declaration.

“I still can’t believe you’ve brought this many socks on our honeymoon, Arthur. Seriously, when did you even buy all of these? We went to the Caribbean and barely left our room. What’s with all the socks?”

“Merlin, could it possibly be that you’re a bit nervous about the whole secret family tradition we’re leaving for later,” Arthur carefully suggests.

“Of course I’m bloody nervous. Last time we went there, there was a murder, I’ve never seen Sherlock happier while I was busy comforting Mrs. Hudson.”

“Who is Mrs. Hudson?”

“She’s a friend of Sherlock and John. Trust me, you’ll find out everything you need to know once we get there.”

“Where is ‘there’?” Arthur asks, since he still has no idea where they’re going exactly.

“My mother’s house, it’s where Mycroft lives now,” Merlin explains. “Let’s just hope we survive this.”

“As long as we’re together, Merlin, we can face everything, I promise.”

“You know, you’ve been a lot more sentimental since we got married.”

“I can’t help it, your love is my drug,” Arthur jokes.

Merlin laughs. “On second thought, I think this is going to be fun.”


End file.
